Weekend At Armin's
by LovelyMinx
Summary: Eren has to spend the weekend at Armin's due to some problems at his own place, but was unaware of the attractive yet, weird man living right next door. As soon as their eyes meet-Eren is clearly drawn in and cannot stop his mind from wandering. LevixEren OneShot


**Hello! Yes, Im back Iv been hibernating I guess and want to apologize to those who want me to update my other stories and that will happen. Eventually. Its just that, if sort of lost interest in OP and have moved on to the likes of Attack on titan and such but I will update them soon :)**

 **NOW! About this new story-its my FIRST time writing LevixEren and im sorry If they are a little or a lot OOC but I tried my best and hopfully if this does well Ill write more in the future :3 Let me know what you think and enjoy!**

 **NOTE: One more thing, I have never wrote a sex scene before so when I was writing it-it was like "What am I doing here?" So just aheads up! Also (spry to keep rambling) I need a beta or whatever because I SUCK at grammar. But enjoy!**

Eren Yeager had just finished unpacking the last of whatever was in his suitcase, more than likely extra shirts and pants. He would need them after all if he was going to be staying with his good friend Armin for the weekend. The reason Eren was here instead of his own, fairly small home was because of damn bugs. The nineteen year old honestly had no idea how they got there but it was too gross to ignore and he was forced to call an exterminator to come out and sort the creepy-crawlies. But, the only downside was he was forced out of his home while it was being gassed out, leaving him no other option but to temporarily live with Armin Arlert-who honestly didn't mind.

Armin's home was a plain two bedroom, one bathroom lot without stairs-one of those houses. Although it was smaller than Erens, he couldn't complain.

Just as Eren had finished putting away his stuff, his sea foam coloured eyes wandered over to were the large window was, located beside the closet and desk and peered out. The house next houses bathroom window was visible clear as day, sure there was a long blind that was visible but Eren guessed it was only pulled down either at night or if the bathroom was in use. Smirking and shaking his head, Eren prepared to meet Armin in the kitchen for lunch when something caught the corner of his eye…a person.

A person or man with roughly the same coloured haired as himself stepped into few in the bathroom. He was shirtless with nothing but a pair of black slacks on that hung loosely around his slim waist. Normally in that situation you would have looked away but the nineteen year old boy just couldn't. From where Eren was standing he could see that the male's hair looked wet that stuck to his forehead and driblets of water slid down his neck and on down further. It made Erens heart pound in his chest, but his brain kept screaming at him to look away which he was probably better off doing but his legs wouldn't listen to him.

Thankfully, the bedroom door opened and Armin peeked his head around the door frame and offered his best friend a smile. "Hey Eren, food's getting cold. You can continue unpacking after" Obviously the blond haired boy thought he was still unpacking but here he was-staring at some half naked guy through the window.

"Eren"

This time he tore his gaze from the window and stared back at Armin, at first he didn't know what was happening or where he was for brief moment but Armin's piercing eyes brought him out of his mini trance.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I-I'm coming"

And with that he was left alone again in the musty smelling bedroom once more, should he dare look back over at the window…what if the man inside caught him staring. Heck, how could he explain himself? His eyes shifted over towards the window, when they did he breathed a small sigh out of his mouth.

The bathroom was empty.

For now.

…..

Later that day left Eren and Armin sitting at the couch browsing the TV trying to find something worth watching. So far nothing caught their attention.

Not that Eren cared about what was on TV, his mind kept wondering back to the mysterious brown haired shirtless man in the bathroom earlier. He didn't know why he was obsessing over some random dude, he guessed it was because of how he looked-attractive in Erens eyes. His face-of what he could see of it-held a very intimidating look and his chest-

"Eren? Are you alright?" The voice of his best friend pulled him from this unacceptable train of thoughts. "You've been staring at that empty soda can for a while now-want another one?"

"Uh, No sorry….uhm yeah please, can I get another one?" He choked on his own words as Armin stifled out a laugh.

"You know where the fridge is then"

And apparently that was it, getting up from the grey coloured couch, Eren took the empty can and crushed it in his hand and tossed it in the blue trash bin as soon as he reached the kitchen. Poor Armin, he probably thought that he was ungrateful or something…that wasn't true of course! The blond haired boy was his best friend after all but why oh why was he placed in t _hat_ specific bedroom?!

' _Ugh, seriously calm down…it was only a guy getting out from the shower or something…a guy who should have closed his blinds or something. Then maybe I could actually enjoy my stay here without him being on my mind all the time!'_ Eren mentally argued in his head, he then wandered over to the fridge and took out another one of Armins apple sodas.

Then just as he was about to return to the living room, a flick of a light that had most likely just been turned on reached his line of vision. Through the kitchen window, the same man from earlier-that was now dressed in casual sweatpants a black t-shirt-had just fell lazily onto his leather couch. By the looks of it, he had just returned from somewhere because of the way the light had just switched on, or that's what Eren thought.

Clutching the soda can to his chest, the boy made his way into the living room to his friend once more and missing the man in the other house, turn his head directly towards his window and give a small smirk.

…

Much later that night Eren found eren laying on his stomach in the spare bed Armin provided him with. The small house was silent and dimly lit with was meant to make you feel more relaxed but it didn't help Eren feel relaxed one bit. Sure sleeping here beat sleeping in his own bug infested home but as they say-your own bed is always better.

He turned his head to look towards the window which now had its curtains drawn giving him privacy from the dark street outside and blocking his bathroom view! Yes, Eren had been looking at the dark empty bathroom for a while before Armin came in to shut the teal coloured curtains for him-Eren just lied and said he had gotten too lazy to get up a close them himself which his blond friend laughed at before heading to his own room for the night.

Damn!

He didn't know what it was but he wanted to see that man again, he was more clear in the living room probably because of the light and setting and he had been right about the intimidating look upon his features. Someone who you couldn't mess with.

With a small sigh, Eren got up and wandered over to the bedroom door and opened it as silently as he could, not wanting to disturb Armin after all-he then made his way to the bathroom-did his business and headed back towards his bedroom.

Once he was inside the cosy room, he absentmindedly twitched open the curtains and almost fell back onto his butt.

There standing brushing his teeth-sorry-w _as_ brushing his teeth until a certain someone caught his attention, was the same man from before. White substance dripped down the corners of his mouth, toothbrush in hand and dark grey eyes glaring right ahead of him-at Eren who was still sitting on the floor from his fall. After all he had not expected to see the man this close up, apparently the sink was directly below the window or something.

Eren didn't have a clue what to do as he sat dumbly on the floor but then again why should he be embarrassed? He just got scared is all! And he was just _checking_ for something in the street-or at least that's what he could tell everyone. So standing up slowly and rubbing his backside, he lifted his right hand and offered the also startled neighbour a small wave as an apology. But the man on the other side- _damn Eren wanted to know his name!-_ continued glaring at him through the glass as if he knew what Erens intensions were. He bent down again and spit the white drool into the sink and cleaned his mouth before turning and exiting the bathroom.

Damn, what was his problem?

….

The next morning found Eren walking in a sort of trance as he made his way through the local supermarket for eggs for breakfast. It was the least he could do for Armin for letting him crash at his place after all…

"Eggs, eggs, eggs" Eren muttered softly to himself as he scanned the shelves in search for them, so far no luck-this was an unfamiliar supermarket after all.

"You're not going to them looking at the shelves you know, you brat"

A chilling but almost soothing voice caught Erens attention, but who did this person think they were-calling him a brat just out of the blue like that?!

He was just about to turn around to give the person a piece of his mind when sea-foam eyes met chilling dark grey.

Standing there with a shopping basket hooked under his arm that held lots of cleaning supplies inside, was Armins next door neighbour.

"W-What…?" Eren cursed at himself for stuttering like this but simply cleared his throat and looked anywhere but into this man's eyes.

"I said-you're not going to find them here in the shelves-you're better off looking in the fridge area, baka" He replied with the same bored tone.

"Ugh…right..yeah but..hey don't call me an idiot like that just out of the blue! Who do you think you are?!"

Eren and this clearly rude man glared at each other for a couple of more seconds before Eren looked away first. "Sorry" He said softly and looked down at his feet.

"For what, being an idiot and a brat?"

Eren felt his ears and cheeks heat up. "No! For last night, if I scared you when you were brushing your teeth-I was only looking for something outside, I-I wasn't looking at you-" He was cut off abruptly but a single snort coming from the other male.

"Like what you saw?"

Eren could have sworn the man's eyebrows wiggled or something and a small smirk crossed his lips. Eren felt his whole face heat up fifty times more than before and found himself fumbling with his own words as his mouth suddenly went try. He licked his lips.

"N-No, why would I? It was just a simple accident" He tried to explain but he could see from the others face it wasn't doing much good.

If Armin could see this now, or even Jean for that matter-they would have such a laughing fit. Here Eren was, stuttering and blubbering to some short guy with a basket full of cleaning supplies so before that could ever happen (even though Eren knew way back in his mind that Armin and Jean were miles away from where he stood) he simply nodded his head shakily and turned on his balls of his feet and walked toward the fridge area.

"Levi"

Before he could get as far as two steps, the man-Levi- called out to him, turning back he simply saw that Levi was also heading back to towards the pay point. Eren gulped and licked his dry lips once more before parting them.

"Eren"

…..

Armin sat on his cloth couch and flipped through the channels once more while Eren sat fantasizing about Levi. He didn't know what it was-the man just seemed interesting or something. He sort of wanted to learn more but at the same time he didn't.

Levi seemed awfully strange and by the look of that shopping basket the man looked like a bit of a clean freak. Also what was up with him insulting him just out of the blue like that? Jerk…

Another thing caught Erens eyes-something he had personally seen up close finally, his eyes-he was right they held an intimating look to them.

He found himself licking his dry lips once more.

The way Levi's glossy looking hair sat on that creamy looking skin. His smirk he gave Eren when he could tell that he was lying. And in the bathroom, just yesterday in fact, he saw the man's' well-toned and well-built chest dripping with shower water.

Eren felt his pants getting tight.

 _Shit!_

' _Okay, stop thinking about his wet chest-damn! You just thought about it! Alright Eren Yeager just think about the tv program…IF ARMIN KEPT IT ON ONE FUCKING CHANNEL THEN-no no don't blame poor Armin he invited you into his home don't blame-YEAH A HOME WITH A WINDOW TO SHOW OFF THAT SEX-_

"Eren?"

Armin dragged Eren out of his train of thoughts once more with his concerned tone. The blond haired male looked his friend up and down and watched how he was squirming in his seat. His legs crossed over each other, a red tint dusted his cheeks and his eyes looked glazed over. The brown haired boy slowly turned his head towards him and offered him a smile. "Y-Yes?"

"Uhm are you feeling okay? You look kind'a sick" Armin asked with a concerned tone.

Said boy only nodded silently and resumed his gaze towards the television. "I guess im just a little home sick heh…"

"I see" Armin didn't miss the blush that covered his best friends ears-he was lying- "Well your home should be okay to enter in the next day or so Im sure"

"Y-Yeah, ill be right back I need to take a leak" Eren stuttered out and jumped off his seat before Armin could answer him and trotted to the bathroom and locked its door tightly.

Hands slipped down towards his crotch level and quickly fumbled with the zip and buttons until they came loose and opened up. Laying his head back towards the door, Eren closed his eyes and let his hands relieve himself-thinking of Levi the whole time.

…

"ARMIN COULD YOU PLEASE CHOOSE A CHANNEL?"

"SHADDUP! THIS IS MY HOME AND I CAN FLICK THREW THE CHANNELS AS I PLEASE!"

A little while later found Armin and his house guest drunk out of their minds. It started with a few cans of beer, then Armin randomly pulled out the stronger stuff. Armin hardly ever drank but when he did he found himself getting angry at the smallest things, same as Eren and right now he was fed up with the constant channel flicking.

"DUDE! Ever since I got here its just been- _click click click_ on that stupid remote!" A fuming Eren slurred out from his spot on the living room floor. How he got there he did not know.

The blond haired man narrowed his unfocused eyes toward Eren and stuck his tongue. "I was nice enough to invite you into my home and you've been doing nothing but throw your weight around!"

"That's because you won't _let_ me do anything! Its all, no no no its fine Eren I can do it~" He replied back in a high-pitched mocking tone.

The two bickered back and forth until Eren had enough, he stood up marched out the front door leaving his friend to sulk on the couch, still channel flicking.

Once outside he gazed up at the night sky and scoffed at Armins door before marching to who knows where. But before he could get out of the street a pair of bright lights stopped with a halt infront of him. Trying to focus his best on the lights, Eren simply rolled them and stumbled in the other direction.

"Oi! If I hit you, I would have nowhere to hide your body-Eren"

An involuntary chill ran up the drunk boys spin making him stop his useless stumbling. Now that the lights had dimmed themselves, Eren now saw that it was in fact a car.

' _Hmph, I didn't even realise I was on the road'_

"Oi, why are you out here instead of inside with that he-man wannabe" Levi continued to lecture the drunk, the same bored expression forever plastered on his face.

"So you know Armin?"

"That I do, I mean I've lived next door to him for three and a half something years"

"Funny! Armin has _never_ mentioned you.." He replied with a mocking tone, he didn't know what it was-most likely the alcohol-but he felt the need to mess with someone.

"And Im supposed to care why…?"

He felt his blood boil all of a sudden, this man just didn't know when to shut up and stop insulting people right out of the blue, so Eren did something without thinking first-the launched at Levi and tackled him to the ground.

All the while, the man on the floor did nothing but look at Eren with a curious and amused expression. "You're a strange one…Eren" He purred out, his lips twitching into a smirk and before the boy on top of his knew what was happening-a hand reached up behind him and buried itself into his dark locks, pulling Erens dazed face towards him until their lips met.

If anyone walked by now but thankfully the streets were empty and dark all they would see were two people on top of one another and kissing like their life depended on it. The younger boy on top was frozen in place, his lips not working but he let Levi grip his hair harder and ravish his mouth. His tongue gained access long ago while Eren had been confused and dazed and it now roamed freely around inside the boys wet hot mouth.

When they finally broke apart, all Yeager could do was lay shocked on top of Levi while a dribble of saliva ran down his chin. He could not believe that just happened!

Outside.

In the cold.

On the road.

With Levi.

He wanted to do it again-and _now,_ Levi pushed Eren off of him and got to his feet while he brushed invisible dirt of off himself making Eren remember the man's weird fetish with cleaning products.

"Get up you little shit, if you don't want to get run over by my car" Levi scoffed and proceeded to jump back into his car and finish the rest of his drive even though it was only for ten seconds as his house garage was right there. When he got out of his car he received an earful from the very confused and tight jeaned nineteen year old.

"W-Why did you do that!? Whats your problem you asshole?" He cursed out, keeping his distance from the grey eyed man the whole time.

Levi didn't even answer him as he made his way into his house via the garage door that lead to the kitchen, Eren stumbling behind and going on and on about the incident on the road.

"I-I mean I don't even k-know you! Oi look at me when Im talking to you!"

"Oi!"

"I should call the cops or something for molesting me, will you just stop walking for two seconds you bastard!"

And still Eren went on, his face still held the pink tint.

"Your house smells weird; I swear I'm getting light-headed from the damn cleaning products"

The drunk now took to insulting Levis seemingly cleaning fetish.

"Just tell me why you did that and Ill leave you-"

Eren was cut off as he was tackled and pinned to the nearest wall by a pair of surprisingly strong arms. He gulped and refused to meet Levis dangerous glare.

"I reason was is because I don't like to beat around the bush-when I like something I have to have it and the moment I saw you peeking in my bathroom window like a school girl seeing her crush I had to have you. You damn lucky I waited until tonight to make my move instead of in that supermarket this morning"

"You waited until tonight…but I ran into _you"_

"And it was one hell of a coincidence"

Eren could only gulp, was Levi watching him as well? It certainly seemed that way…

His thoughts halted with he felt something brush up against his crotch area and forced himself to gaze down and saw that Levi had begun to rock his hips over Erens.

"L-Levi..?"

"This is what you wanted wasn't it? Im giving it to you, consider yourself lucky as I don't do this with many people only the special ones" Levi whispered in his ear and but down on the lobe once he was finished.

Eren was rock hard now, as was Levi. The hip rocking just made it worse.

" _L-Levi…"_ Eren whimpered out making the man in question stop nibbling and licking down his neck. "Hm?"

"I-I cant.." He only manged to gasp out as Levi now thrust himself on Eren even harder.

"Oh how rude of me, will this help?"

Before he knew what was going on, Levi kneeled down and undid Erens pant zippers and buttons and watched as Erens dick sprang out. Eren could only cover his mouth with his left and muffled the groans and moans that's emanated from his mouth due to the treatment. Levi then licked the tip took the whole thing in his mouth-his head bobbing up and down the whole time.

" _Shit-shit shit shit! Was is this! What does he think hes doing?! Ahhh~ but it feels so good…! Ugh~"_ Eren mentally thought, if course he knew this was all so sudden but he was so dam happy!

He watched as Levis head bobbed up and down at a faster pace until he felt himself release…

"Ngh!" The boy groaned out and suddenly his legs felt like jelly, he was sure he was going to fall but strong arms of Levi caught him in time.

"Oi, don't pass out on the floor and look at the mess you made with my shirt…" The older man growled out and pointed to his now dirty looking black sweater.

"Go-Gomen.."

"Would you like to make up for it?" He felt Levis hand pam at his crotch once more and found himself nodding.

 _Damn he would regret this in the morning…_

…..

A few hours later found Eren stumbling out of Levis house with a very sore backside. The bright side of it was-he got the mans phone number so when he had to go back to his bug free home he would have some fun waiting for him…

Opening Armins door as carefully as he could he made note of the lack of noise and light-hm Armin must be asleep. So moving slowly to the nearest bathroom, Eren stripped and blushed at a little doodle made my Levi just above his right thigh. Yeah… the man was weird like that.

Turning on the shower handles he stepped inside and let out content sigh of relief.

After that was done, he stumbled, still feeling a tad drunk, into his room and pulled on some comfy clothes and trotted down to Armin's room to find the blond haired male asleep in bed. Without thinking-Eren made his way over to the bed and wrapped his arms around the sleeping form and breathing in his scent. The once sleeping man responded to the touch and yawned and slid an eye open.

"Eren? What's the matter?"

"Armin, sorry for being a prick earlier-you can flip threw as many channels as you want"

Armin could only laugh and return the hug. His friend could be weird like that sometimes.


End file.
